1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toaster. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toaster being see-thru and having a plurality of different sized toast wells, one of which being adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for toasters have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,546 to Pawlowicz teaches the ornamental design for a toaster having adjustable openings.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,899 to Barthelemy et al. teaches the ornamental design for a toaster with a window.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,371 to Thiebold et al. teaches the ornamental design for a toaster.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,938 to McClean teaches a sandwich toaster or griller in which the upper die mold half is constituted by a plurality of flat sheets of glass or other suitable material having between them an electric heater element consisting of a flat nichrome wire or a printed element parallel lengths which extend across the sheets of glass. The spacing of the lengths of heater element is such as to provide a more or less uniform toasting effect on the surface of the sandwich, the toasting of which is visible through the glass or other transparent sheets.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,158 to Balandier et al. teaches a toasting or heating appliance, particularly an electrical food toasting or heating appliance such as a toaster, including a housing with a fixed toasting subassembly and a movable toasting subassembly moved by a holder to form a variable-width toasting slot, the holder including two side arms rotatably mounted at their ends on the housing, a bread rack axially movable in the slot, and a control handle which controls the movement of the movable bread rack and is combined with an actuating member for causing relative movement of the two subassemblies, wherein the appliance further includes at least one stabilizing arm arranged behind the movable subassembly and connected to the back thereof via a first hinge, as well as to the housing via a second hinge.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for toasters have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a toaster being see-thru and having a plurality of different sized toast wells, one of which being adjustable that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a toaster being see-thru and having a plurality of different sized toast wells, one of which being adjustable that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a toaster being see-thru and having a plurality of different sized toast wells, one of which being adjustable that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a toaster that includes a housing, a carriage that is operatively connected in the housing for racking the bread to be toasted, an audio alarm that is operatively connected to the housing and in electrical communication with the timer for activating eight seconds before termination of toasting so as to give a user ample time to reach the toaster up until toasting is terminated so as to prevent the toasted bread from getting cold, a color selector that is operatively connected to the housing and in electrical communication with the carriage for selecting the color of the toasted bread. The housing has a top wall and is completely transparent for allowing viewing of all surfaces of the bread as it is being toasted. The top wall of the housing has four bread slots therethrough that include three fixed bread slots, each of which being of a different width for accommodating different sized and shaped breads and an adjustable bread slot for adjusting to accommodate for sized and shaped breads not fitting into any of the three fixed bread slots.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.